


Car Sex…

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Bars, Car Sex, Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Car Sex…

“I would really love to go to the club with you. We’ve not been out like that in a long long time.”   
“This is true, we haven’t.” He smiled softly. “Then let us dawn our best rave clothes and get to clubbing.” He hopped up from the couch.  
Optics rolled.-“ im not raving but i will put on some jeans and a nice shirt.” He gave a playful chuckle  
“Oh you shall rave.” He chuckled as he began to dig through the closet for some clothes. “You will rave hard.”  
Optics rolled to the side his body moving to find his own clothes laying out a normal outfit compared to what his boyfriend was digging out  
He was digging out normal jeans and a shirt, his favorite shirt to be exact. One that he knew Billy would be wearing in the morning and he put it on with a smirk.  
Plain old button up with some kind of galaxy print on the pocket. Tight dark grey skinnies and some shoes he moved dressing quickly and walking into the bathroom messing up his hair into some form of a style.  
He was humming. Keys, smell good. Following Billy into the bathroom and messing up his own hair. Blonde spikes sticking every which way as a smile crossed his lips. “You’ll have fun.” He kissed him softly on the shoulder.  
A slight lean into warm lips, optics closed in a small hum leaving his own. Moments later he made his way downstairs to the car, it had been so long since they’d went anywhere and he couldn’t help but be a little excited.  
Teddy followed, making sure the apartment was locked, alarm on the car chripped to let Billy inside, a smile still on his lips as he slide into the driver seat and started up the car. “Rave!!” The words yelped from his lips as he pulled Billy beside him and started to drive off.  
A snort seemed to flow from Billy when his boyfriend yelped the word.“ Well if your so intent on raving, I’m gonna have to make sure no one drugs that sexy ass of yours.” His own tone a loud giggle has he decided on letting Teddy pick the spot  
He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Won’t get then far will it.” He smirked. The drive took roughly around 30 minutes, heading out of the city to one of the best clubs he knew. The music muffled on the outside but the bass still vibrated the ground. “Ready?” He took Billys hand, kissing his knuckles.  
The time passed quickly his own knuckles laced with that of his lovers.-“ well you did so enjoy it when they did it to me baby."his tone fond getting his id ready  
"Saying your the only one who can drug me.” His tone very playful has they were carded and let in optics scanning the scene. Billy wasnt much of a dancer until he drank a small bit  
“Why yes, I am.” His tone teasing as he moved them to the dance floor, forgoing the drinks right now as he moved with Billy. Hands on his hips as they moved to the music.  
Teddy had a way to make everything feel easy, large palms resting on his hips, Billy couldn’t but respond slightly rolling back and doing a few teasing moves. His body pressed tightly to his boyfriends like no one else in the room existed  
There was a smile that crossed his lips. Returning the moves that he was being given ans it seemed that everyone else melted away to where it was just them. The song changed, a large palm against his lower back as he bend him down, grinding against him.  
Billy hadn’t expected the movement, chocolate optics wide and a small flush bad across his face, but this was Teddy and everything always felt right. The smooth palm keeping a steady pressure of him down to the way their jeans just seemed connected. No moans or pleas just Billy dancing back against Teddy in a rhythm  
There was some clapping as they moved across the dance floor. Everything seemed in place. He licked his lips as he kept the hold on him for a few moments, grinding against him as he rose his body and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him.  
Pulled back flush with his boyfriends body he leaned back, one arm swept behind has he wrapped him close.“ Your such a good dancer Tee.” His tone playful has he wiggled slightly closer  
“I have the best partner.” His tone fond as he danced them slowly over to the bar. “Pace yourself.” His voice whispered in his ear as the bartender came to get their drink orders.  
A slight tilt of the head.“ I have no plans to get wasted if thats what you meant baby.” He ordered a drink something fruity and sweet, a slight sheen of sweat had formed over his brow, body now resting against a bar stool.  
“I do so love seeing this.” Teddy chuckled softly as he moved his knuckles to brush Billys cheek, his own drink, something strong and bitter came with Billys and he sipped at it slowly. “And I know, I just remember your tolerance.” His tone fond.  
“You mean low?” He gave a loud chuckle.“ I know I can’t handle much and I’d rather have fun than live by the toilet.” Lips pressed warmly against Teddys cheek before a long sip is taken from his own  
He leaned into the kiss before it was taken away, his own chuckle rumbled in his throat before taking his hand and leading him back onto the dance floor. Tonight was going to be one they wouldn’t soon forget.  
Billy felt his palm being pulled drink abandoned he followed his boyfriend back out. Some weird upbeat dance song and he was close to Teddy slight grinding and a content hum leaving  
He moved with him, matching him grind for grind as the music played around them. It was so familiar yet so knew as he leaned forward, arms wrapped around his waist and lips crushing together with the smaller male passionately.  
The kiss was welcomed, returned quickly by a warm tongue lightly tracing the curve of his lower lip. No they weren’t the only couple in the room but Billy felt like they were arms wrapped tightly around him  
He opened his mouth with the teasing tongue, still tasting the sweetness of his drink on those full lips and couldn’t help the small moan that vibrated between. The song seemed to change to something slow as his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
It was a welcome change the song still upbeat what is more of a love ballad than anything. Mouth still pressed softly against Teddy’s, tongue fondly rubbing against his loves.  
They danced together, in body tongues and mouths and their was nothing more that matter. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that they were floating off the floor but he didn’t care, all that mattered was Billy.  
Broken kiss with a loud pant has Billy sucked in warm air. Fingers fondly cupping his chin before stepping away and giving a goofy grin. The slight side to side sweep of his hips and Billy was walking towards a booth deciding after nearly another 3 songs and the sheen covering his body that a break was needed.  
He wiggled his head with the cupping of his chin and smiled, licking his lips as he watched him walk toward the booth. Slowly walking behind him, because damn it, Billy had a nice ass and a perfect set of legs. He slide into the other side of the booth and chuckled. “Surely you aren’t getting to old for this.” This tone a tease.  
Optics rolled to the side briefly his gaze drifting for a moment.“ Oh if I’m old your ancient babe.” Tone teasing a loud chuckle leaving him, replacement drinks were placed in front of them. Billy offered a smile looking at the glass briefly before sitting it down and turning his attention fully on Teddy.“ You were staring at my ass weren’t you.”  
He sips the drink once it was sat down and a smile crossed his lips, followed by a bark laugh. “I do feel anicent sometimes.” Another small sip before he wiggled his eyebrows. “Of course I was. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t watch that ass wiggle when you walked away.”  
Loud groan lips licked slowly before his own drink was pressed to his lips. Small sips before sitting it down.“ Well not that I have any basis for this but you dont fuck like your ancient.” He winked before chuckling loudly  
There was a small tint that rose on his cheeks with Billys statement before another sip of his drink was took. “No I don’t and you love it ” It was slightly yelled over the music as he slide the circular seat, cupping Billys cheek before there lips were once again crushed together.  
Short happy giggles were cut away has a warm if not over heated mouth pressed to his. Small moan filtered through him, optics closed in pure enjoyment has he tangled himself closer  
By the time the kiss was finished and Teddy pulled away for air, they were a tangled mess in the both, his lips trailing down Billys jaw, happy as a clam as he wrapped around him and captured his lips once more.  
The atmosphere was thick their bodies tucked out of view, but still if it went any further they’d be kicked out. Optics closed a small moan leaving has Billy began to mouth lower leaving small kisses against his neck.“Tee.” It was sort of a gasp his optics hazy  
“Yes, Bee.” His tone and his body trembling with the actions of his lips on his neck. Arms still tightly wrapped around his waist, refusing to let go. Small moans escaping his lips but filtered by the loud music that started playing, drinks forgotten.  
“Can..can we go to the car please.” He bit softly against Teddy’s neck, slowly trying to draw him out of the booth.  
“Yes please.” He groaned with the bite, following him out of the booth like a little puppy.  
Billy found it hard keeping his hand to himself palm slipped into his back pocket and slightly kneading his bottom. Sides pressed together has he tried to make their exit quickly  
Teddy couldn’t help but chuckle, his own hand doing the same to Billy as they walked out of the club, keys in hand as the alarm chirped. Making to it the door as Billy was twirled around and once again kissed roughly.  
Pressed against the car he couldn’t help but enjoy the small slick of their tongue meshing together hips moving slowly to enjoy the action with content  
A moan broke between them, hands pressed palm flat against Billys back as their tongues continued to dance with each other. A soft roll of his hips against his boyfriends. Nothing but pure bliss running through his veins.  
A soft whine palms fumbling to open the car with ease and allow them to fall in the backseat.“ Fu..fuck Tee i didnt bring anything.” He whined hips rolling to press back against his boyfriends with ease  
“Need me to go green.” The words were spoke as he fell into the backseat and shut the door with his feet. “I turn green you put us in a bubble.” He continued to grin against Billys hips as clothes began to be peeled off.  
“T..tee I aaid I didn’t bring anything and you want to make tour cock bigger.” He groaned has a couple walked passed them he felt his cheeks inflame. Blue sparking from his finger tips to hide them from the world.  
“Its a birth control method.” His own cheeks turned bright red as he watched the magic spark. Clothes being thrown around the car until the were both completely naked in the backseat. Grinding more against him as he bite roughly against Billys shoulder.  
“No..not able to get pregnant right now baby, I meant for lube, you can’t just slip in it’ll hurt.” He seemed to whine with the bite to his shoulder knowing the bubble would only last a good 30 minutes if they were lucky  
“Piss.” He shifted awkwardly around, fumbling in the floorboard of the car. “Yes!” He reached under the seat and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. “Kate said she dropped it and couldn’t find it. Def con level 3.” The tone serious as the cap was snapped open, a small amount placed on his fingers before playing around Billys pucker.  
A small curl of hips down and he was all to content to rock back against thick fingers.“ Go..god yes.” Billy spread himself has much has the car allowed. A flush to his body  
“So tight baby.” He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as Billy rolled down on his fingers. His lips and teeth all over his body, the fingers twisting and curling inside his core. The car growing hot as he began to roughly finger fuck him. The oil making squishing noises as they pumped.  
Small whines seemed to whimper from him, making Teddy pause all actions has he rolled to his stomach. Body arched bottom in the air.“ It’s yo..yours baby only yours.” A soft bite to his lower lip a light stick to the backseat from sweat  
He couldn’t help but groan as Billy moved, his fingers removing as he let Billy get move comfortable in the backseat. “Oh I know.” There was a hard slap to his cheek as he positioned himself, cock tapping against him hole.  
He made it a point to wiggle slightly away.“ No..no baby you have to wait for that or promise me nothing but foreplay later.” A small moan left his pale lips teasing tone has he spoke, hips slightly rocking to rub against his boyfriends cock  
“You can have all the foreplay you wish.” But Teddy had a surprise in store. Taking himself by the base, head slowly pushed into Billys core but there would a a tight sort of pressure that followed as two of his fingers where inserted underneath. Slowly rolling his hips with a low moan.  
The stretch was familiar and far to much at the moment, hips stalled. Wanton weak moan leaving him.“ Oh..tee.” He hadn’t been stretched like this in a long time his body felt like jelly has teddy pressed into him  
“Fuck, Bee.” His hips and his fingers slowly started to work together. Fucking him in more ways than one as he got a better angle. Leaning forward slightly, his free hand wrapping around Billy cock as he began to work him over. Loud moans and cries of his name coming from his open mouth.  
The eb was already flowing like a liquid fire in his stomach. Hips finally beginning to rock back against what was surely to much.“j..fucking..Tee.” he moaned loudly his hips rolling back to a warm prick and rocking forward into a rough palm  
“Fffuck… god damn!” He rose his body straight as much as he could. Hips began to slam against him as the squishing noise continued. The car not steaming hot. His hand pumping with the rolls of Billys hips. Fingers and cock working to poke and probe at sensitive spots.  
The elbows that had been holding his weight now collapsed. Chocolate optics scanning the scene behind him.“pl..please Tee let..let me.” He could feel it in the way his body shook, not much longer  
He wanted to catch him but couldn’t. His hand pumping Billys cock faster, his hips snapping harder. “Cccccum… fuck… please.” He leaned down biting on Billys hip.  
Billy could now longer control himself a warm flash and stars filled his vision. Tight muscles contracting around Teddy and he collapsed a lost mess in the back of the car  
He came with no noise. An o shape to his mouth, his fingers removed just before it happened and he stilled, trembling with the force it hit him as he collapsed on top of Billy in a sweaty sticky mess.


End file.
